


First meetings aren't always nice

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, I just wanted to make that little scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene of the mummy with Stiles and Derek.</p>
<p>Derek just wanted to get to Hamunaptra, nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meetings aren't always nice

**Author's Note:**

> If people are interested, I would do more. 
> 
> Sorry for my mistakes.

Derek still doesn't understand why he got dragged into such a cruel part of a beautiful city. 

Cora always had a strange staste, anyway.  
To want to see all those men getting killed, that's nearly barbaric, which he can't tell Cora, or she snap and annoy him for the rest of their trip. And really. Derek has better things to do here than try to stop a headache.

They were supposed to ask a certain Stiles Stilinski, and if you were to ask Derek, Stiles is a very stupid name.  
And now they are here, surrounded by death and unwashed men, disgusting smell.

And of course that's when the unfriendly, smelly man showed them Stiles Stilinski. Behind bars. Just great.

The worst of all, this man, also unwashed and his clothes full of holes, still looks better than everyone else here, his eyes the brightest of them all.

And with the worst manners, forcing Derek not only to get closer to the smelly 'cage', Stilinski also forced a kiss on him. Demanding to get out.

He ignored Cora the best he could, not acknowledge his pink cheeks under his beard and red ears.

And Derek Hale is surely not sulking to be kissed so roughly.


End file.
